fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Again (Wendy version)
Grimhilde chuckled evilly and rubbed her hands together as the preverbal ball was back in her court. "And, uh...what were you saying, my dear?" she asked Wendy in a silky voice. Donald reappeared on Grimhilde's head with one last trick. "Well, she simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant!" he laughed. As Donald laughed away into thin air, Grimhilde became very angry. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!" she shouted. The pirates erupted with applause as they dove and swarmed to arrest Wendy, who rushed out of the courtroom, knocking away any pirates that got in her way. "You heard what her majesty said!" Jim Crow announced through his hat before getting trampled by the pirates, "Off with her head!" Timon blew on his trumpet to call out more pirates as Wendy ran out of the castle with about 52 decks worth of pirates hot on her tail. Wendy raced into the maze as the goons followed suit. The chase continued for about 15 minutes as even Grimhilde and Jim Crow took part in the chase. The chase ended when Wendy ran (quite literally) into a deck of spades, knocking them over in the process. Grimhilde ran over the pirates on her side, causing an incline that stopped Wendy in her tracks. As she slid down the pirate slide, she noticed the hedge maze vanishing and suddenly wind up in another caucus race, led by Dijon, of course. The racers included Grimhilde, Jim Crow, Louis, Ray, SpongeBob, Patrick, Pooh, Tigger, some Oysters, and a deck's worth of the pirates. Everyone (except Wendy): Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again No one ever loses and no one can ever win Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top Never a beginning... Wendy pulled herself out of the caucus and started running across a beach, with Grimhilde and the pirates chasing after her. "Off with her head!" Grimhilde shouted, "Off with her head!" Wendy kept on running as the rocks she jumped over turned into teapots; she suddenly found herself back at Louis and Ray's tea party. Just then, Louis and Ray appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Wendy. "Just a moment," Louis said. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!" Wendy panted, "But-but I can't stop now!" "Ah, but we insist," said Ray. "You must join us in a cup of tea!" The gator and the firefly pushed Wendy into a giant cup of tea, which seemed to be more spacious than it looked. She came out, seeing that the tea turned into water...an ocean at that. As she swam, Grimhilde was riding at her, using the same method the travel Dijon did earlier on. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Grimhilde shouted. Wendy immediately noticed Heimlich, smoking on top of his mushroom. "Mr. Heimlich, what will I do?" Wendy asked. He turned to her, not seeming to enjoy her company and blew smoke at her. "Who are you?" Heimlich asked. As Wendy coughed from the smoke, she suddenly felt solid ground on her feet. The ocean around her disappeared as Heimlich's smoke swirls into a tunnel that stretched for miles. Wendy wasted no time running as Grimhilde and the pirates were right behind her. "There she goes!" Grimhilde called, "Don't let her get away! Off with her head!" The tunnel went on for a while until Wendy came upon Jiminy. She reached out, desperately trying to grab him. She finally managed to grab it and tried to open the door. However, Jiminy groaned in pain as Wendy grabbed him. "Still locked, you know." he said. "But Queen Grimhilde!" Wendy explained, "I simply must get out." Jiminy chuckled. "But you are outside." he said. Wendy was confused. "What?" "See for yourself!" said Jiminy, as he opened his mouth wide to show what he was talking about. Wendy looked inside and saw herself out in the riverbank, asleep under the tree, with Marie in her lap. "Why, why that's me!" Wendy exclaimed, "I'm asleep!" "Don't let her get away!" Grimhilde ordered, "Off with her head!" The London-dwelling girl turned around to see Grimhilde and her mob rushing at her, and this time she was cornered with nowhere else to run. "Wendy! Wendy, wake up!" Wendy begged herself, "Please wake up, Wendy!" She attempted to wake the other Wendy on the other side up. But she was too late! The attacks finally reached her, mere inches away from hitting her. At that moment, everything went bright white. The last thing Wendy could hear was a distant voice calling her name, "Wendy! Wendy!" The voice revealed to be Odette in the real world, who was calling to her younger friend to wake up. "Wendy! Wendy!" Odette called out, "Will you please pay attention and recite your lesson?" Finally, Wendy woke up from her slumber. Her mind was still fresh from her "adventure." She asked, "Hmmm? Oh. Oh! Uh..." She heard to the word "recite," and she suddenly shot up to recite. Wendy: How doth the little crocodile Improve his shining tail And pour the waters of the... "Wendy, what are you talking about?" Odette cut her off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Odette." Wendy apologized to her older friend, "But you see, Honest John said..." "Honest John?" Odette was confused. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Wendy, I...Oh, well." she said, "Come along, your parents and brothers are waiting for you. It’s time for dinner, anyway." Odette led Wendy home from the park for dinner as Wendy picked up Marie. Wendy was glad to be home after the long adventure she had. Even if it was just a crazy dream...Or was it? One thing was for sure, Wendy knew that she would remember this dream for a long, long time...and the new yet, strange friends she met along the way. Chorus: Wendy in Wonderland Over the hill or here or there I wonder where The End A Walt Disney, Nickelodeon, and Miramax Production Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs